Bella Kitty Kat
by Electric-Blue-Eyes
Summary: This is a story I picked up from Stiell who quit FF and she said someone could pick it up so I did! Yes she said we could so its not copying This takes place when Bella agrees to marry Edward and when she is turned into a vampire there are...problems!R
1. Kitty Kat

**Chapter One: Pink Eyes**

**BELLA'S POV**

Finally, the three horrible days were over.

The pain was the worse I have ever felt, and I never want to go through it again. Even though I knew what was happening the entire time, I was begging for death every second of it.

I sighed in relief and opened my eyes, there looking down at me was God…well, my fiancée, but I still considered him God. Slowly, his lips spread into a heart stopping crooked smile.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Very much so." I replied sitting up and crawling over to sit in his lap. He chuckled at my crawling and kissed the top of my head.

I looked him in the eyes smiling and then kissed him on the lips, "So," I began pulling back and tilting my head to the side, "Where is everybody?"

"They're all downstairs in the living room to see you," He said and then was about to say more but Emmett interrupted.

"EXACTLY!" He groaned, "We've been waiting _forever_! Let me see my little sister now!" I started laughing and was surprised to find out it sounded like music.

Edward chuckled, "Fine, but here." He said handing me a JC Penny's bag, "Alice told me to tell you to change into these clothes before you come down." He kissed me on the lips gently and then walked out of the room to the rest of the family.

I looked inside the bag and smiled, Alice had chosen something that I would be okay wearing. When I took off my clothes I was a little embarrassed. They were covered in sweat and torn in some places. I made my way over to the shower, nearly falling on my face in the process.

'_**Great,' **_I thought frowning, _'Even as a vampire I'm clumsy…'_

I sighed and turned on the shower and stepped in. I scrubbed my head with shampoo and conditioner. Then, even though I didn't need to, I washed myself with body wash. I stepped out and dried myself with a towel.

My shirt was black with what looked like maroon splatters around the bottom and a clothe that was the same shade of red and wrapped around then tied in the back. I also had a black skirt that had maroon crosses around it, was a few inches above knees but was still long enough.

I moved out of the bathroom and found shoes by the door, well, boots. They were black that laced up and were three inches past my ankles. I stared at what she chose for me.

"What the hell Alice?" I asked her in an average talking voice from Edward's room knowing she could hear me, "Do you think I'm going emo or something?"

The only response was her tinkling laughter from downstairs; I rolled my eyes and turned to the mirror. My eyes widened to what I saw. Was that seriously me?

The girl had a deathly pale, flawless, and perfect face. Her frame was smaller then it used to be and she seemed soft though she was supposed to be rock hard, she also had long, curly dark brown hair. Then I came to the girl's eyes and my jaw dropped open. She had **pink **eyes. They were a little lighter then hot pink and had large black pupils that made her more beautiful.

How the hell did Edward not notice that!?

I sucked in a sharp breath and began chewing on my bottom lip, and then I let out a yelp of pain and looked closer to see why it hurt so badly. I had sharp teeth that looked like they belonged to a cat.

"Bella, are you okay?" I heard Edward's worried voice, damnit, he heard that cry.

"I'm fine, I just thought I saw a mouse and it scared me." I lied.

There was a silence, "A mouse scared you?" He asked incredulously.

"Shut up." I growled and he dropped it.

I turned back to the mirror and then my head began to itch intensely, I scratched hard and then felt a ticklish feeling coming out of two parts of my scalp. Then the ticklish feeling came from between my lower back and bottom. I, in no way, scratched there, what if someone came in? **Awkward.**

I sighed and closed my eyes, what the hell was happening? Did everyone go through this? I opened my eyes and when I saw myself I screamed.

I had a pair of black, furry, cat ears sticking out of my head. I also had a black cat tail coming out from under my skirt.

I heard everyone jump up and begin to run to the bedroom, I flung myself on the bed under the covers so they couldn't see my tail and then brang up my hands to cover my cat ears, screaming once again because my human ears were gone, and then closed my eyes.

I heard them burst into the room, "Bella!?" Alice said obviously scared, she probably saw my position then, "Umm, Bella? What are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing…" I murmured, and she sighed.

"Open your eyes Bella."

"No."

She sighed and I could hear Edward now, "Bella, are you embarrassed about your eyes? I saw them remember? They're red like they should be." Red? There pink, hun.

I just shook my head and sighed, "Whatever." I muttered and opened my eyes.

Everyone was staring at me with curiosity a crossed there faces, then they saw my eyes their jaws dropped open and disbelief washed over them.

"Your eyes are pink!" Emmett choked out.

Rosalie whacked him in the head, "Nice way to point out the obvious."

Edward frowned, "B-but, you had red eyes this morning…" He said. I shook my head, "Maybe I was in a shadow so you couldn't see." He nodded and then raised an eyebrow.

"Err, Bella? Why, might I ask, are you covering your head?"

"I'm not…you only think I am."

"Bella…" He sighed.

"I'm not! I'm just…stretching?"

"Emmett? Jasper?" Damn him.

Emmett grabbed one of my arms and Jasper grabbed the other, they began to pull hard and I began growling, "NO!" I yelled trying hard to keep my arms in place.

Of course, I'm not that strong, they managed to pull my arms to my sides.

When I saw the Cullen's eyes I thought that they were going to bulge out of their eye sockets. I lowered my head and pulled the blankets over my head.

Suddenly I felt cool arms around me and I looked up to see Edward. "I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have just stared like that, but…wow…" He trailed off looking unsure of himself, probably scared to say something that would offend me.

I sighed, "I know it's just…" I bit my lip and then groaned and threw my hands in the air, "I'm a freak!"

He frowned, "Nah, it's cute." He chuckled and kissed me on the cheek. Then I felt a sharp pain from my ears, I snapped my head to see Emmett pulling them. Then to everyone's surprise, I hissed. Like a cat.

Emmett burst out laughing and fell to the floor, "Dude! I pulled them to see if there real and then you hissed! Y-you are a damn cat!" He said still laughing.

Rosalie snickered, "Where's your tail kitty cat?" She mocked. I growled again but Edward's growl was louder. She rolled her eyes, "Come on, how can I help it? Bella's a freakin' _cat_."

I hissed at her, "You want to see it?" I said narrowing my eyes. Her eyes widened, "You…you actually have one? I was kidding…" She said is disbelief. I rolled my eyes and got out of the bed. Back to the shock.

My tail fell from under my skirt still but the tip of it wad curled slightly so it didn't drag. I cleared my throat to get their attention again.

Carlisle blinked, "Okay, not that this isn't weird at all, but there is one other thing that I'm a little confused about…" He began. Everyone looked at him curiously. "Well, Bella should be able to smell the blood from town and trying to attack."

They looked at me, "Can you smell anything Bella?" Edward asked. I sniffed a bit and shook my head, "Nuh-uh." I shrugged. Alice giggled at my choice of words.

"Interesting…" Carlisle said, "I guess Bella won't have to hunt." He said and Edward grinned like a mad man. He hugged me again, "Wonderful." He said with a sigh of relief.

I laughed and then something bright caught my eye. I turned to see Alice, the sun was hitting her and I stared at the sparkling hidden diamonds in her skin. Edward was asking me a question but I was to entranced in her shiny skin. Then she stepped away.

I shook my head, "Wha, I, what?" I asked confused. "Hmm…" Carlisle said, "Step back into the light Alice." He told her and she nodded.

As soon as she did my focus was only on her. My eyes widened and then before I knew what I was doing I lunged at Alice.

She moved out of the way and I flew out the window. I did a flip in the air and then landed on my feet and hands. I jumped up and brushed dust off me frowning.

Then everyone was around me, "Are you okay?" Edward asked panicked. I nodded, "Yep!" I said brightly, "Alice was just…shiny." I said with a sheepish smile. "I don't really know what happened.

Emmett shook his head, "My god…Edward, my brother, I knew you were miserable for like, a hundred and something years 'n all, but _really._ Do you have to go and marry and cat?" That made everyone burst out laughing and I made a face. I punched him on the arm, "Shut up." I mumbled.

He grinned and gave me a bear hug, "Aw, come on Bells! You know I love you." He chuckled, "You're my little sister, so I get the rights to make fun of you every once and awhile." He ruffled my hair and I smiled.

Then Alice pushed me into the house, "Alice…what are you doing?" I asked suspiciously. She just giggled, "Be right back!" Then she skipped off and came back with a ball of yarn. I raised an eyebrow, as did everyone else

She grinned and then sat crossed legged on the floor. She rolled the yarn around and a little and then I soon began to watch everything it did. If it rolled to far I would get tense and feel the urge to run after it.

She snickered and swatted it away; I took off after it and then pounced while it was still rolling. I grinned and rolled it back and forth between my hands.

Everyone laughed in amusement, normally I would have been completely embarrassed, but I was having a lot of fun. I looked up and tilted my head a bit.

Emmett grinned, "Bella, I'm gonna start calling you Kat!" He laughed.

Edward looked at him in disbelief, "You're going to call my fiancée _Cat_?"

"Not cat silly Edward. Kat. You know K-A-T." He spelled it out, "Humans name there kids that sometimes, I recall seeing a little girl at the park one day and the mother called her Kat." He rambled on.

I rolled my eyes and everyone chuckled. Edward came up to me and picked me up in his arms. I stretched, yes, like a cat, and yawned suddenly very tired. I closed my eyes, "She can sleep…" Esme said softly.

I didn't know how or why, but there was a rumbling in my chest and I guessed it was purring. Everyone else must have thought that to because they burst out laughing, "She purrs!" Jasper laughed. I hissed and then snuggled into Edward's chest and began purring again

"Goodnight my Bella Kitty Kat." He chuckled and kissed my forehead before I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Pillow Sized

**Chapter Two: Pillow Sized**

**BELLA'S POV**

I woke up and yawned, stretching the same way I had yesterday. I opened my eyes and everything seemed well, bigger.

I jumped off the bed and tried to land on my feet but I just landed flat on my face with a thud. I groaned and tried to stand again but fell onto my hands. Grumbling the entire time, I made my way over to the mirror and my jaw dropped open.

I was a cat. A small black **cat.**

I sighed and banged my head on the mirror, why me? Why did I have to be the freak?

Growling, I jumped back onto the bed. I landed on a pillow and groaned inwardly, I was smaller then the pillow, I was…I was…I was PILLOW SIZED.

I huffed and looked towards the door, it was open so I would be able to leave. I jumped off the bed again and silently made my way downstairs.

I walked down the hallways close to the ground so nobody would hear me, when I got to the stairs I looked around the corner and saw everyone in the living room watching T.V. I smirked and quietly came to them.

I jumped on the table behind the couch without a sound and grinned, I crouched down on the table with my bottom in the air and my tail flicking on different directions, then I pounced on Emmett's head.

He screamed like a little girl and threw me a crossed the room, I hit the T.V. and landed on the floor. I sat up and glared at the man who had thrown me.

I pulled my ears back and attacked him again, but this time he caught me.

"She's a cat!" Rosalie screamed.

I fell limp in Emmett's hand and Alice squealed. "YES! Now we can take her shopping for cat toys, cat food, a collar."

Edward and I twitched at the same time. He looked at his physic sister, "Alice, is there any way Bella can turn into a human at all?" He asked and she nodded, "Tomorrow or the next day she'll be able to turn into a vampire or cat whenever she wishes to."

Emmett grinned, "But for now…." He trailed off and my eyes widened. Before I knew it I was in the passenger seat of his jeep and Alice, Edward, and Jasper were in the back.

"To Pet Smart!" Alice yelled and everyone except me laughed. "Come on Bells," She whined, "This is the first time we can have a pet without killing it!" I turned and looked at her in disbelief.

Jasper snickered, "We tried having a kitten before but Alice hugged the thing and crushed her." I winced and Edward growled.

Then I narrowed my eyes, "Wait a second! I am _not _a pet!" I tried to say it but it came out as a meow. Everyone stared at me for a second before they burst out laughing. I huffed and looked out the window, _That's right, laugh it up…._I thought angrily.

Jasper must have told Edward I was getting angry because I was soon on his lap and he was grinning and petting me on the head.

I'm not sure why that felt as good as it did. I curled into a ball and began purring, everyone chuckled and smiled.

Soon I closed my eyes and was about to drift off when a cold hand picked me up and I felt the cold air of outside. I looked up and Alice was holding me close.

They walked into the store and I looked around tilting my head. I spotted Lauren, Jessica, and Mike with a Dalmatian and I hissed loudly. Edward looked at me and followed my gaze, when he saw them he growled.

I squirmed around in Alice's grasp until she let me down. As soon as she did I ran over to Mike and attacked his leg, then he screamed and tried to kick me off.

Alice ran over and took my away from Mike, I could tell she was trying to hide her laughter as were Jasper and Edward..

"What the hell Cullen's?!" Mike shouted.

Emmett didn't even bother to hide his laughter, "Sorry, when Bella doesn't like someone she attacks."

They looked at me and I knew I had a pissed off expression on my face. Jessica Edward with a raised eyebrow, "You named your cat after your girlfriend?"

Edward glared, "No, Bella went to Florida to see her mother and Alice missed her, so she got a cat and named her Bella." He said.

Then Alice spoke up, "AND, Bella is _not _Edward's girlfriend." She said and everyone's eyes widened, they were probably thinking, _They broke up?_, "She is his fiancée stupid." That just made everyone's eye got even wider.

Jasper shrugged, "They love each other and are getting married, isn't that usually how these things work?" Mike's face fell when he said that and I hissed at him again.

He flinched away, "Eh, we're leaving now, I don't like the way that cat is looking at my dog." He said, and he was right. I have been giving that dog a death glare for awhile now.

When they left Edward grinned and grabbed me from Alice, "Good job Bella!" He chuckled. That made me smile as best as a cat could. Hell, if all I had to do to make my love happy was attack Mike, I would gladly do it.

"Now, we have to find toys!" Emmett said happily.

I jumped from Edward's arms and walked over to the toy section. I looked at everything, nothing really grasping my attention.

But then I saw a small silver ball that sparkled in the light, it was in a box so I ran to it and grabbed it with my teeth. I began to play with it, I even flipped on my back and tossed it in the air.

"God, Bells you have a wild look in your eyes." Emmett laughed. I shrugged and rolled it over to them then looked around again.

After awhile Alice got bored, "You don't like anything Bella?" She asked frowning. I shook my head and then looked in another aisle. I froze, there was a small red light moving on the floor.

I shifted and got ready to pounce, when I did I ran straight into the bottom shelf. It moved to the center of the floor. I quickly scrambled to my feet and chased it.

After a minute it was gone, I looked around frowning. Then I heard laughter and looked up, there was a couple in their twenties smiling down at me and a small kitten standing by there legs looking at me with a confused look her face.

The woman picked me up, "Aw, you're so cute." She said petting me gently and I purred. Then I heard Alice calling me and looked up, she came over to us, "Oh Bella! I thought we lost you!" She gasped.

The lady smiled at her, "Is this your kitten?" Alice nodded and she handed me over, I purred louder and snuggled into her chest.

Then Alice held me a distance and scolded me playfully, "Bella, why did you run off like that?" She asked. I meowed softly and gave her wide innocent eyes, then I looked at the floor in concentration. _What was that?_ I thought to myself.

The lady giggled, "We were trying to see if our kitten, Marie, would chase this laser toy and yours came and started playing with it." She explained as Edward, Jasper, and Emmett came up behind us.

The man grinned and began pointing the laser on the ground, my eyes widened and I jumped away from Alice's arms so I could chase it.

Edward began laughing, "We're going to have to buy one of those for you, huh Bells?" I began purring and walked threw his legs rubbing against them like I have seen cats do sometimes.

He smiled and picked me up. Emmett already had a laser in his hand, "Well, it should be interesting when we get home." He said grinning.

Alice gasped, "No! We have to get a collar for her first."

"Already got one." Jasper said holding up a pink collar that matched my eyes, it had a golden bell and a tag hanging on it. I looked closer, the tag was a red heart that said:

**Isabella**

**360-2386**

I just purred louder and everyone laughed when he put it on me. "It look so cute you Bells!" Alice squealed grabbing me and running towards the grooming products.

I looked at everything they had. Who knew they had clothes for cats? I didn't, but in about a minute I already had every piece of clothing in the basket.

I looked at Alice with big eyes and meowed sadly, "Noooope, Bella we are getting a lot of stuff for you." I huffed and looked at what everyone else put in there.

There was a brush, cat shampoo, ribbons, more toys, there was even cat food. I wasn't eating that.

Then I frowned, I wasn't staying a cat forever but they sure acted like I was. But were they only telling me that I could be a vampire again because they didn't want to hurt me, or did they really mean it?

I was suddenly very depressed; I didn't want to be a stupid cat for the rest of eternity. With a sigh and laid in Alice's arms for the rest of the day.

On the way home I could tell Edward was worried about me, and once again, Jasper must have told him about my depression. He held me close and let me think.

When we got to the house I went straight to Edward's room. I didn't want to see anyone. I jumped on the bed and curled into a ball on the same pillow I did this morning.

When everyone thought I was asleep I could hear a conversation going on downstairs about me.

"Alice, I know she wants to be a human., err, vampire again soon. When will she be able to?" Edward asked.

Alice sighed, "I told you Edward, tomorrow or the next day she'll be a vampire and soon she can switch any time she wants."

Then of course, our dear Emmett couldn't be left out, "Oh! I hope she's a cat a lot! Bells is so cool and so fun to play with!" He laughed, then there was a thud and he started whining.

"No," Jasper said, "She doesn't like being a cat. I doubt she will be one on her own free will."

"The poor girl, I bet she hates this a lot…" The loving Esme who always understands me.

"What about her ears and tail when she's a full vampire?" Why the bloody hell does Rosalie care?

"Yep, she can get rid of those if she wants." Alice said sounding very happy.

"That's good, I wonder if her cat instincts will follow when she is a vampire…" Carlisle thought out loud.

"Does it really matter?" Jasper asked.

Carlisle sighed, "Well, no, I guess it doesn't. But when she is walking around town, what are we going to do when she attacks a shiny object or takes off after a rolling basketball?"

"Well that would be a problem…" Edward mumbled. And I felt a little sad after that, but what he said next made me happier, "It doesn't matter though, Bella is part of the family and we will do everything we can to help her."

I really loved him, he cared so much. I felt a little moister in my eyes and I took my paw and wiped it away. When I looked at it I was a little confused, it was tears.

I didn't think to hard on it though, I had pink eyes, and I was a cat. At this point nothing was impossible.

I made myself a bit more comfortable and then finally drifted off to sleep.

**AN: Once again I say this is not my story but I had PERMISSION to continue it, because the author left FF FOREVER!! So I shall update soon! But I'm warning all you (my fans) that school is starting in a week for me so I may not be able to update as often as I do (even though that's like never) But I promise I **_**will **_**update! CROSS MY HEART AND HOPE TO DIE!! I'm sorry for not updating my other stories I feel really bad!! See the thing is I lost my rough draft and (me being stupid) can't remember what I was going to do next! SORRY!! I WILL FIND IT I SWAR!  
**

**Thank you Stiell for your idea and letting someone continue it! I think this story has some real potential!! It's a really funny idea! **

**Tell me everyone what you think!!??**

**Vampiregal22**

**LOVE U ALL XOXOXOXO**


	3. Nothings Impossible

**Chapter Three: Nothing's Impossible**

**AN: Thank you to** **Stiell for helping me out!! And thank you to all of you for reading this!!!!**

**BELLA'S POV**

When I awoke it was light out and Edward was lying at the end of the bed smiling.

"What?" I asked then realized I could actually speak.

"I'm back! IM BACK!!!" I screeched and quickly ran to the bathroom to inspect, and yes I was back to normal, pink eyes, but other wise no tail or ears. Just then Edward came in and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You are so beautiful my sweet" He said kissing my ear. "Cat or vampire, both ways I love you tremendously." Aww, he likes my cat self!!

"So, Carlisle and I got to thinking..." He said still holding me as we walked back to the bed.

"Never a good thing..." I mumbled under my breath, but of course he heard and let out a small chuckle.

"Anyway, we were thinking that we would take you down to Port Angelus and see how you react. Carlisle is still wondering if you would crave the human's blood or act like a cat" He laughed at that and I glared at him.

"Fine, I'll let you conduct your little experiment. When are we going?...but wait wont the people I know notice my changes, and my eyes?" I never knew what we would do after I got changed; no one ever talked about it.

"Well...plastic surgery? I mean how do we know that there will be people you know down there?" Edward suggested.

"What ever, well just think of something and Alice would see something if that were to happen so lets go!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we were walking down the stairs someone came and tackled me from the back sending me and that person –or vampire- flying down to the main floor.

"Alice!!" I screeched. "What are you doing!?!?" She pinned me to the ground under her. She may be smaller then me but defiantly stronger.

"We...are...GOING SHOPPING!! Since we went for you as a cat, now is the time for us to go shopping for your...vampire self!! Won't it be fun!!!???" She asked in a happy exited manner.

"No..." I sighed.

"Come on Bella!! Please just _try _to have fun! I mean yesterday you had plenty of fun! Please?" She gave me those _eyes! _I may not be human but they still work! Damn them! I wonder if my pink eyes can do that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edwards POV:**

As the whole Cullen clan of us walked down the streets of Port Angelus Bella seemed to be doing okay. I really hope she understands that no matter what she is I still love and accept her. I mean she accepted me even though she knew I was a vampire.

She was walking nest to me, our hands together while Alice, Rosalie and her were looking through the windows of different stores.

"Ohhh Bella look at that!!" Alice screeched as she pointed to a dress in the window of a summer store.

"That's nice, why don't we go in there?" Rosalie said getting into the being nice to Bella thing.

"Fine...let's go try it on!" Bella said trying to be enthusiastic though I could see that she was trying to hide the fact she hated to shop.

Latter Bella, Rosalie and Alice came out of the change rooms wearing three different sundresses. Bella was wearing the one from the window. She looks amazing.

"See Bella, you _must _get that dress, look at the affect it has on Edward!" Alice teased and Bella...blushed!!

"Aww you can still blush" Emmett teased her. He always did.

"Bella, can you really blush?" Carlisle asked as he walked over to her. She blushed more, because of the attention. I just sat there smiling like an idiot. That was one of my favorite things that I thought I would regret when she was changed, but it looks as if there is no need to!

"I guess so" She said smiling at me.

"Come on Bella! Let's get these and go!" Alice said pulling her towards the front counter. The guy behind the desk had trouble focusing because there were three beautiful girls in front of him.

"Uh...c-can I...interest you..._lovely_ ladies in a-a discount card for the s-store?" He asked looking at all three of them. Alice chuckled. _God this is the best day of my life!! I wonder if any of them are single?? But then again they look to be about 18 or 19...darn..._

Now that's something...

"No thank you, just these dresses thanks" Alice said kindly.

As we were walking down the street again someone called Bella's name.

"Bella!! Bella Swan!!" It was Jessica. Bella turned to see her walking towards her worry written all over her face.

"Uh, Hi Jess...what cha doing here?"

"Shopping of course!" Then she paused in front of us. "Bella...you look so different! What happened?"

"Oh...uh...you see...well..."

"She looks different? What do you mean?" Alice asked smiling. She knew...

"Well you look -no offence- better!"

"Oh well I went to see my mom, and she got me using more make-up and stuff." Bella tried.

"Okay...yeah I saw the Cullens at the pet store yesterday with there new cat they said that. Oh and congratulations I heard that you were getting married!" Jessica said excitedly.

"Yeah, well we better go, lots to do you know!" Bella said trying to pull us away.

"Bella!" another voice yelled. Newton.

"Crap..."she mumbled under her breath still walking.

"BELLA!!" He yelled again. Then he ran up to us.

"Hey Bella...wow." Mike was stunned by Bella. I hate Newton, the way he's looking at her! I could just kill him!

Bella put a hand on my chest and I realized I had a low growl coming from my throat.

"Mike!" Bella hissed waving a hand in his face and he shook his head to clear it.

"Oh...yeah...uh...I-I wanted you t-to meat my n-new dog, Jake." We all looked down to the Dalmatian near his legs. It was the same dog at the pet store. The dog barked some how recognizing Bella and she got down on her knees near the dogs face and hissed so menacingly that the dog sat down and whimpered.

Then Bella got up, proud of herself and pranced off down the street. We all followed as Mike stood there confused.

"What the hell was that Bella?" Emmett asked as we all followed her.

"I really can't explain it; there was just this feeling in me to hate the dog like yesterday. I just couldn't stop it!"

"I guess that your "cat" traits follow you into vampire form. Very interesting...and you still have no erg to go drink the blood from the people?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I smell nothing of that sort. No erg to kill people...all though that bakery smells mighty alluring." Bella said liking her lips. "Can we go? Please?"

For most of the time we just shopped and I could tell that Bella was getting board of Alice towing her everywhere. When ever we passed a dog she would hiss at it and we would pretend to be just as confused as the owners of the dog.

"Can we go home yet?!" Bella complained.

"Yes, lets go home Bells." I said as I walked over to her and put my arm around her waist. She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Wait we can't go!! There are still so many stores!!" Alice said running after us.

"Another time Alice" I said as we were nearing the car. She grumbled about party poopers the whole way back.

**Bella's POV:**

"I wanna try something..." I said when we were walking into the house.

"What would that be?" Edward asked kissing me on the forehead.

"I want to see if I can just change into a cat and how" I said walking up a couple of stairs. Maybe if I just think about it then jump. Okay.

_Cat, I'm a cat. A small black cat. When I jump I shall land cat. Cat. CAT!_ And I jumped from about the sixth step, eyes closed, into the air. I landed on my hands and knees and looked up. All the Cullens were staring at me with curios eyes.

I looked down at my self and saw that I was still human. Darn...

"How could that help?" Rosalie asked.

"Well I was thinking of being a cat then thought jumping into the air I would land cat but I guess not...okay next thing."

Maybe running instead of jumping!! I ran out the back door and towards the river at the end of the property.

_Cat. Be a cat. Cat nip. Chasing lasers, playing with little bells, chasing birds, running free! Purring. Being in Edwards arms as he pets me. Be a cat._

I felt my self changing. IT'S WORKING!! I continued to run and run on hands and knees. Then when I reached the edge of the river I looked in. There staring back at me was a small black face. It worked.

"Bella?" Edward called as he ran to the rivers edge. "Where are you? Did it work? Bella?" Oh he couldn't see me. The tall grass I was standing in must make it so I'm not seen. Am I that small? I let out a small meow and walked over to his feet and leaned against them.

He laughed. "I guess it did work" He said picking me up. "Now let's go back to the house." He began walking but I didn't want to go back. I wanted to play with him! I pulled my self from his arms and landed on the ground. I looked up at him and tried to smile. I flicked my tail as to say play with me! And ran away. He followed. _Good boy! _

I ran again as fast as I could and looked back to see I was ahead of him. _Hehe time to play a joke!_ I ran behind a big tree and hid there. Edward came to the other side of the tree and said,

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty. Come out; come out where ever you are or Ill come and get you." But unknown to Edward when I hid there behind the tree I changed back to vampire. I did a meow that was sure to fool him to think I was still cat. Then I did another that sounded like I was hurt.

"Bella? Are you hurt?" He walked around to where I was and I jumped into his arms and pressed me lips to his. The force of my jump sent us to the ground me on top. He smiled into the kiss deepening it. Then he flipped us over so I was under him again deepening our kiss. I think this is the farthest we have ever gone, now that I'm like him and he doesn't have to worry about hurting me.

His tongue ran along my bottom lip and I let him in. I really enjoyed this no boundary stuff! Just as it was getting better we heard a slight coughing noise. Edward was going to stop and pull away but not yet. I held his face tightly to mine so he couldn't escape. I kissed him one last time then let him go. We looked up to a smiling Alice. Then he looked back down to me with an apologetic smile while he got up, helping me up after.

"Well, I'm sorry to have interrupted your...conversation guys, but Bella, you have a visitor." A visitor? At the Cullens? For me?

We walked back into the house and to the front door. There standing in the door way was a mad looking Charlie. As I got closer his jaw dropped open and his eyes bulged.

"Isa-Isabella?!" He asked confused.

"Hi dad." Crap what do I tell Charlie now!

"What- what happened to you?! Are you wearing contacts? Pull down your shirt! Get over here!" Charlie said in a stern fatherly voice, and I felt bad so I walked over to him.

He turned to me.

"Isabella! You are going to tell me why you look so different now!"

"Uh...make-up?" I said stupidly.

"I knew sending you to your mother was a bad idea!" Look what you're wearing!" He pulled off his jacket and put it around me. Low cut jeans and a short t-shirt wasn't that bad compared to what Alice could have made me wear.

"I'm sorry Charlie that was my fault. You see I really like to do Bella all up and this was just my stupidity. It really wasn't her fault." Alice said trying to take some of the blame but Charlie loves Alice so all he said was,

"Thank you dear for telling the truth but I think I should take Bella home now." He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards his cruiser. I really hated being in that, it made me feel like I did something bad. And I guess this time I have...

"Charlie stop!! You can't just take me away, there my family now too!" I thrust my left hand with the ring from Edward on it in his face. Crap! _So _not the right thing to do at this moment. His face became red and he glared at me.

"Bella, please tell me that's not what I think it is" he said through clenched teeth.

"Yes it is!!" I hissed. Crap not this now!! I could feel the same itching in on my head from the first day I found out I was a cat freak. Then I could feel the tail coming too. My eyes widened and I covered my head and ran past the Cullens into the house screaming,

"Not now not now!!!!!" I ran up the stairs and slammed the door to Edwards's room running to the bathroom and locking the door. I could hear a scramble down stairs and Edwards's bed room door slammed open and with my vampire/cat hearing I could tell all the Cullens and Charlie was in the room.

"Bella, come out here now! What's wrong?!" I could tell Charlie was really mad at me. Why hadn't I pretended I had died or something before they changed me?!

"Charlie please! Bella has been feeling really sick lately and when Edward went and picked her up from the air port he took her here to see Carlisle. She has been staying here getting better from a bad case of the flew that we didn't want you to get! She would have told you about the engagement but the phones in our house are down because we are fixing some wiring, just let her stay here a couple more days then she will come back to you. Carlisle said that's all she needs more to be fully better!!" Nice lie Alice!

Then I let out a small cry because there was this dreadful pain in my lower area. I looked down to see that my tail was all crammed up in my jeans. Crap, does that mean I have to take my pants off? I bit down on my lip to help from yelping again. Then I did anyways because my cat teeth were out and I had bitten my lip hard.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Charlie asked more kindly now.

"Nothing!" I cried, but it came out more like "Meothingggg!"

"Bella?" he asked again.

I ripped off my jeans and shirt and through them out the window and then fell to the ground. I was full cat now. I had been leaning against the door so now that I was not there Charlie opened it. Me being a cat ran out and jumped up into Edwards arms. I wanted as Charlie looked in the bathroom for me.

"Where'd she go? And where'd that cat come from?"

"This is our pet cat Alice got and named Bella for when she was away in Phoenix and it looks as if Bella climbed out the window..." Edward said looking though the window and holding me tight. God I love him so much! I purred.

"Damn it! Why aren't any of you worried?" Charlie asked.

"Because she just went into the forest to her tree, she has been going there a lot and I know she's safe." Edward said. Charlie growled and walked back down stairs and I heard the front door slam and I cringed. Then I heard his car start and him drive away. I closed my eyes and let my small cat head fall dramatically onto Edwards's chest to show how stressful that was.

"Its okay my sweet, we'll think of something..." He held me close and gently kissed my little head.

I let out a little cat sigh and let sleep take me.

**AN: Tell me what you think?!?! Does it suck? Should I just stop trying to be as good as** **Stiell? Please tell me so I can possibly continue! If you have any Ideas or thoughts about what could happen I would be happy to know them all!! Don't forget to review! Love you all and also check out my other stories!!**

**Vampiregal22**


	4. Genious

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…blah blah, stop making me feel bad about it okay?!**

Again I awoke to Edwards's beautiful face in front of me.

"Edward" I mumbled happily reaching out for him.

But when my fingers were supposed to make contact with his skin, they went right throw and Edward started to drift apart and turn to dust. I screamed in terror and opened my eyes. Edward was there in front of me with a concerned look on his face.

"Edward" I gasped. Can you say de ja' vous? But this time he was the one to reach out and wrap his big strong arms around me. I sighed knowing that this is real and that _that _was only a dream.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked me kindly. I knew that if I told him it would just make me sound crazy. It would never happen anyways. I shook

I just laid there for the next couple of minutes thinking when Alice came bursting in.

"Belllaaaa" She whined. I looked up at her with a questioning look in my pink eyes.

"You're so lazy! Come on lets go shopping or something! But first we have to find something for you to wear." She pulled me up out of Edwards's arms and across the room. I let out a little yelp still not wanting him to drift apart into dust. He chuckled.

"Bella, go have fun, we'll be back together in a short while, don't worry." He said. I glared at him for not saving me from Alice's wrath.

She pulled me into her room and shut the door.

"Okay Bella, time to get you all prettied up." I glared at her, "not that you aren't pretty or anything…oh just shut up and let me do this!"

"Fine… but I won't be any happier about it, that's one thing you can't make me do." I said.

"Oh I'm sure when Edward sees you, you will not only be happy but you will love me more then ever! Just to try for the time being I'll play you a little song" Alice turned on her radio and "Don't worry be happy" By Bobby McFerrin started to play. I smiled and just let Alice do her thing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV:**

When Bella woke up with a scream and gasped my name, I was a little worried but she didn't want to talk about it so I just hope she is going to be okay about what ever it was that scared her. She clung to me for the next little while but then Alice came in.

"Belllaaaa" She whined. I rolled my eyes. Bella just looked over at her.

"You're so lazy! Come on lets go shopping or something! But first we have to find something for you to wear." I laughed a little as Alice detached Bella from me and pulled her across the room. I heard Bella give a little cry but I knew that after Alice was done she would be okay.

"Bella, go have fun, we'll be back together in a short while, don't worry." I said to her as Alice took her from my sight. The last thing I saw of her was her beautiful little face with a scowl on it, directed at me.

I went into my room and started to listen to my music when Carlisle called for me.

"Edward?"

"Yes Carlisle?"

"Come here for a second I need to talk to you." I wonder what he wants to talk about, his mind is blocked from me… must be important.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV:**

Later when I emerged from Alice's room I was smiling and wearing the cutest clothes.

I am wearing a pair of light blue skinny jeans with a pink tube top. My hair was in a side pony tail and hanging over one shoulder, there was a pink head band in it. On my feet I was wearing a pair of pink flats and my make-up consisted of eye liner, mascara, with a clear gloss, Alice had told me that it was all that I needed, and that all the pink brought out my eye colour.

"Edward?" I called.

"Carlisle's study Kat" Emmett called from down stairs. "There busy talking about something we can't know about" I could hear the smile in his voice "come and sit with us."

I walked down the stairs and sat on the floor between Alice and Rosalie, while Jasper and Emmett sat on the couch watching the game.

"Hey pussy cat" I heard Rosalie say to me as I sat. I mentally growled at the nick name. Only Edward could call me that without getting punished. Grrr.

"Hey blond bimbo" Now it was my turn. Alice giggled.

"Oh shut up fortune teller" Rosalie sneered. Alice faked hurt and glared at her.

"I wouldn't be talking Rose, she has a power that can help, but what does "beauty" do other then getting you laid?" I daren't look at Rosalie then but I could almost feel the rage vibrating off her in waves.

"You wanna piece of _me_ kitty _Kat_" she said revolted. When I looked into her eyes then, they were almost like hell itself contained in little circular orbs. Have you ever heard of the saying "if looks could kill" well; if I weren't already basically dead, I would have been burned to a crisp then burned again leaving nothing but particles. But…I was basically dead so…what ever!

"Honey, I want the whole thang!"**(AN: hehe Sarah…don't ask)** We got up at the same time facing each other with pure furry, probably mirroring each others faces.

"Hey!" Emmett said annoyed, "you're blocking the T.V!!" He was so oblivious to what was going on between his wife and me. I heard an exasperated sigh come from Jasper, he had to feel every one of our emotions, and to me it looked like most were not so fun.

I decided to take another tactic to this instead of probably injuring Rosalie and ruining some of Esme's wonderful furniture. I looked one last time at Rosalie, gave her the most evil, yet happy smile I could muster and turned my back and ran to the kitchen.

"So now you're running away!! Come back here and fight like a true female!" Rose shrieked coming after me only to be stopped when I came and tackled her, cat form. I may only be about one foot high but man do I got power!

"Get off me you little _feline_!" She tried to push me off but I clung onto her for dear life. "_UGGG! Get OFF!_" She yelled pulling harder. My claws came free of her shirt and she threw me across the room, I smacked up against the wall with a loud _thump_ that I was sure shook the house. I lay on the floor catching my un-needed breath.

"Rosalie!" Alice screamed scared. "What have you done?" Oh...I guess she was talking about me not getting up. I tried to move to get up but failed. None of my body parts were functioning the way they were supposed to. I let out a frustrated growl that was louder then expected. Alice was by my side in less then an instant and had me cradled in her arms.

"Bella!" I heard Edward call but I still couldn't see to function, I thought that this kind of stuff wasn't supposed to happen when you were a vampire! So frustrating, another little exasperated cry came from my throat and I suddenly found myself in Edward's strong arms looking into his beautiful eyes. I felt as if, right then looking into those gorgeous topaz eyes that anything was possible, that Edwards and my life was going to be perfect after the wedding, that this cat business was going to be okay. Without knowing it I reached a paw out and pressed it against his beautifully cold cheek.

"Bella? Are you okay love?" I nodded my head as best I could because I was so mesmerized in his never ending set of pools of beauty. I could, by some miracle, move my limbs again, and I think its Edward holding me but I'm not sure. He went and sat between Emmett and Jasper who now were looking at us, still holding me close to his chest, almost afraid to let go. I looked up into his eyes to see that he was looking right at me with a look of worry love and a huge sense of compassion.

He put me down on his lap and began massaging my back and head. Gosh these cat instincts are a funny thing, I began to purr and closed my eyes, and nothing existed right now other than Edward and his tender, loving hands.

Then, like a wave I remembered what had just happened not even a minute ago. I stopped purring and opened my eyes to see Alice watching me, Esme smiling at me and Edward while Carlisle stood beside her, Emmett holding a pouting Rosalie while watching the game, and Jasper lovingly observing his wife. I had to make it better with Rose. Blah, I thought, but it had to be done…

So I reluctantly got up and out of Edwards lap and jumped to the floor in front of Rosalie. She looked down at me and sneered and looked away but I continued to look at her and she looked back. She rolled her eyes and looked away again. But still I was looking at her and she turned back. This time I gave her my best little-kitten-in-trouble-trying-to-make-it-up-eyes and she sighed.

"Damn your little cat eyes Bella! Why do you have to be so cute…"again she sighed and everyone looked at her.

"Fine cat," she looked away before continuing, "I forgive you, I'm sorry, what ever okay? Good enough?" Again everyone was looking at her, only her and I knew what was happening. Yay, she actually forgave me! I jumped onto her lap and she screeched.

"Okay I forgave you but not this much! Edward take your little fiancée cat and get away from me!" There's the old Rose I thought as Edward picked me up and carried me to the love seat and sat down again. I heard them all chuckle.

I was just about to go change back into a vampire when my senses were over clouded with the most amazing scent, no not Edward. Milk…I could smell milk, I snapped my head up to see Esme walking from the kitchen with a little saucer of milk in hand…oh Esme I love you! Again I jumped from Edwards lap and bolted across the floor to where Esme was setting the bowl down; I rubbed up against her legs like what I did to Edward in the Pet store.

"Drink up Bella, its nice and warm." She said and walked over to Carlisle who was watching me with interest. As soon as she had walked away I could resist no longer, I dived for the bowl stuck my whole head in and lapped it up like I there would be no tomorrow. I am really getting to like being a cat. Edward got up from where we had been and came and sat down beside me to also watch, while I licked at the milk. Why was I so interesting to them? Still drinking I shifted my eyes to his and was entranced. Again they were filled with a mixture of amusement and love, they dazzled me and I got lost…yet again!

I looked up at him, finally done with the milk, which was old news now. Why was Edward looking at me like this? I went to step closer but my paw ended up in my remaining milk. I shook it once to try to dry it, but it was still wet so I shook it again, and again and again. Finally Edward took hold of my non stop shaking paw (still not completely dry) and, somehow, had a napkin and finished drying it off. I looked up at him and he laughed at my expression and actions.

When he was done I ran as fast as my little cat legs would take me into the kitchen, changed and ran back to my waiting night in shining armor. I pounced onto him and he was pinned to the ground.

"Meowwww" I said seductively as I leaned down and pressed my lips to his. Out lips met and my non beating heart did a little flip, I don't think I will ever get used to Edward and I being together.

"Get a room! I'm trying to watch the game!" Emmett called and he threw a pillow at us as I helped Edward up.

I giggled. "We will thank you very much!" I threw the pillow back at him and Edward laughed and continued to head up to his room to wait for me. I turned while still walking to see Emmett about to throw the pillow back at me when he suddenly stopped and I hit a solid chest. An unfamiliar chest. I started to hiss (like a cat! Instead of a normal vampire growling) when I looked up into the eyes of Caius it caught in my throat.

"Bella, well what a…pleasant surprise…won't Aro be delighted to find that you have finally been changed." Caius said pleasantly. It sent a shiver down my spine. He grabbed my arm with his big hand and started to pull me towards the door, seemingly in no hurry. Suddenly it dawned on me and I let out an ear piercing scream, it startled not only everyone in the room but Caius too. He paused and looked back at me. I shook my head and then looked to the top of the stairs where Edward was standing.

"Let her go Caius, you have no business here" Carlisle said in a firm tone.

"No business? Well I recall Aro wanting to see little Bella here once she was changed so my business is this. I am taking Isabella to Aro and he does to her as he pleases." Caius replied. Again another shiver ran down my back as his words settled in.

I looked to Edward who was just as frantic as I was. He was slowly making his way down the stairs towards us.

"Why Edward, how nice of you to join us. If I may suggest to you to _not _do what ever it is you were planning on doing, I have your precious little girl here and I'm not afraid to hurt her." Edward stopped where he was and frantically look towards me.

"Caius, we agreed with Aro last time that she, nor Alice or Edward, would join you Guard, so you are either going to call Aro and send our regards and leave, or just plain leave, both ways your not taking Bella with you." Just then I got an idea.

"Um excuse me, Caius?" He looked down at me, "You see, there are some…problems with your plan. See I'm having some problems of my own and at this time am not at any point ready to go anywhere, with anyone. There are many reasons for this, but the two that are "main" need me here." I said confidently.

"I see...well what might these "problems" of yours be?" He asked.

"Well…"I took a breath and began. "YouseeIchangedintoacatwhenIwasfirstchangedandmyhumanfatherisreallymadatmestillandisbuggingusandwantingtoseemebutrightnowim"sick"butnotreallysohecantmeaningthatIneedtostayheretomakesurenothinggoeswrongoranything." I took another breath. "That's my problem." **(AN: I'm sorry if it's hard to read!!!)**

Caius just blinked... then said, "I see..."But I'm sure he really didn't. I guess he thought me crazy, because he turned on his heel and was walking away, when Emmett had to open his big mouth.

"Where are you going? I thought you were taking Bella!" We all gave him a sharp look. Caius turned.

"I got to thinking...and I don't really want...her...around me so I'm just going to have to talk to Aro, thank you all for your patience, and you might want to train your little friend there." He said pointing to Emmett, then turned and left.

"Thank god, he's gone!!" We all exclaimed. Edward came to me and hugged me close o his chest.

"Bella, you are a genius." He paused and held me in his arms. "Now, I think we were right about to do something, not quite sure what." He said kissing me, and also pulling us back up towards his room.

"Oh, don't worry I remember exactly where we were."

**AN: HEHEHE hope it's long enough for you all!! I'm REALLY sorry for not updating I FEEL TERIBLE! I have had so much school stuff it's not even funny. I have a couple drawings I did to add to this story and I will do that soon I PROMISE! And I hope to TRY and update sooner. SORRY! **


	5. Kidnapped

**AN: Here's the next chapter, you all know the deal with the disclaimer and all so I wont bother, I'm really sorry to all my family and all my fans that read the previous chapter, I will try harder to not make such "fluffy" chapters, my sisters were shocked I would write something like that so I'll just get this over with now!!**

**Don't hate me!!**

_BPOV:_

"_Oh, don't worry I remember exactly where we were."_

The next day we went from Edward's room right down to the kitchen were we could hear everyone's voices coming from.

When we entered, the conversation stopped and Alice came up to me.

"Bella, we were just talking and we decided that we just needed a day off…some girl time" She giggled. "I was just saying that it's been a while since we went shopping so I thought we might go." I groaned inwardly.

"Alice, we went shopping like three days ago!!" I whined.

"Oh but three days is a very long time, and I'm sure Edward would love to see you in something new!" I heard him chuckle behind my and elbowed him in the ribs, a little "oomph" came from him and I smiled.

"Please! I really want to take you shopping again, just you me and Rose! PLEASE! Then the guys could go together too and Esmé and Carlisle could have some piece and quiet without us all." I rolled my eyes, I knew I could try to argue but I also knew that I would not win.

"Take where you please, just don't hurt me" I sighed.

"Silly Bella." Alice pulled me out to her yellow Porsche, Rosalie following behind. I looked back and Edward waved, I smiled the best I could to let him know that I would be okay, If Alice didn't boar me to my already dead death.

Once there, after Alice's crazy speed driving, we got out and started to look around Port Angelus. It was a quiet day, not many people. It was a warm day but also the sky was clouded so we need not worry about anyone seeing us sparkle with only skirts and t-shirts on.

"Alice, where are the guys going?" I asked as we were looking through some clothing racks, Rosalie hadn't talked to me much, but I think our relationship could get better.

"There here some where, but we made a deal to not tell each other where and just shop separately." She laughed. "But I don't know how long they will last."

From this store Alice got me and here a pile of clothes and Rosalie had gotten only three items. We paid and headed to the next clothing store.

"Is that?" Rosalie asked Alice, I looked around confused at Rosalie's wide eyed look.

"I think it is" Alice said mirroring Roses look.

"What?" I asked.

"It's a Gucci store!" Alice cheered. "But I've never seen one here!"

"It must be new!" I said. Okay, I may not _like _to shop, but once I'm here I may as well get into it right? I mean why punish my self when I could go into the new Gucci store and get a beautiful purse!

We all ran across the street and towards the store, but then I ran into something cold and hard that wrapped its arms around me. That sent. Edward.

"Where are you going to in such a hurry?" He asked, I looked up at him and smiled hugely.

"The Gucci store, were going to go spend all our money on too expensive purses that none of us really need.

"Speak for your self! I'm going to sleep with this purse beside me every night!" Alice chimed jumping up and down with anticipation.

"We have to go" I smiled, this was my first time really excited to be shopping, It just seemed so cool. I reached up on my tippy toes and kissed Edward lightly on the lips, then ran after Alice and Rose who were almost in the store.

**EPOV:**

I smiled at the retreating back of the three women most important in my life, as they ran to this new store I think called Gucci.

"Only women could be that excited over purses." Emmett laughed.

"Very true my brother, very true." Jasper joined in as we laughed and continued to walk.

We were walking around, going to music stores and stuff, I was looking for a special gift for Bella, something I knew would make her smile. A sparkly, diamond, topaz something.

I smiled again and we all laughed.

**BPOV:**

There were so many shinny things! My cat senses were going crazy! There were purses covered in jewels and metallic and leather. It was I have to admit, Heaven.

Finally I could stand it no more; I swear I would have bought the whole store if I hadn't found the "perfect" purse.

It was pink, like my eyes, with a velvet logo burnout with crocodile embossed metallic finished leather; there was a plush striped flap over top with a magnetic snap closure and a rhinestone  
dragon buckle. It screamed my name!

Alice and Rosalie got there purses and we all walked out of the store having paid 2590$ for mine, 2190$ for Rosalie's and 1330$ for Alice's having a total of 6010$. I think that was pretty successful.

Once out of the store I saw a small bird fly past, normally I would have ignored it, but being the cat I am my eyes followed its every move. "Hold this" I shoved my bag with my purse in it to Alice and ran after the bird, not fast enough for people to be suspicious, but for people to think me crazy.

I ran under the bird chasing it. It seemed to have noticed me chasing it because it started to try and lose me. I ran faster and behind a tree, changing to a cat as I emerged on the other side. I faintly heard Alice call my name frantically but didn't listen.

I continued to run cat form and jumped. I jumped so high in the air it looked like I flew. My collar got caught on a branch but slipped off as I continued to soar upward towards the bird. I wrapped my small black body around its frame. Brining it down with me. I landed on the ground with a thump and was just about to let go of the bird to try again when a pair of hot hands picked my up.

"Hey there little kitty, what 'cha doing there" I recognised that voice. Jacob. Crap why was he here.

I looked into his eyes and then looked back to where I had last heard Alice's voice. I tried to push off his chest to get away but he was too strong. Now I know what the Cullen's were saying when they were saying that Jacob and his friends stank!

He petted me and began to walk away from Alice, who I could now see with the help of my cat and vampire sight, she was only a little speck, too far to get to me. I growled in frustration but Jacob just held me closer.

He was taking me some where but I wasn't sure where. The pattern of his feet put me to sleep and I slowly let him just take me, I'm sure I can find my way home and back to Edward some how.

**EPOV:**

We were just coming out of a jewellery store when Alice and Rosalie came running up to us. But where was Bella?

"Edward, Bella, she was taken. We had just come out of a store when she went chasing something, we ran after her but she was really fast, she jumped in the air and then some guy came and picked her up. I was too far away from them to run after because they had gotten in a car and was driving away when I was only half way there, too many people were around to run vampire speed so instead I came to you. She's gone Edward, and we have to get her back." I was shocked. We had just seen her less then an hour ago and now my precious Bella has been taken.

"Did you get to see who took her?" I said furious.

"Yes" She said "Jacob Black."

**AN: I updated twice for this story in 7 days! I'm so proud of myself. I'm sorry if it sux and is really confusing, I have no original script and so I'm making it up from my brain on the spot and so it might make no sense but I hope you like it! I hope to also update again! My favourite part is coming up!!**


	6. Terrance

**AN: Enjoy the next chapter of Bella Kitty Kat. If you have any ideas on what you think should happen, please feel free to mention in a review!!**

BPOV:

I woke up to the sound of a low rumble. I opened one eye and saw Jacob driving his car somewhere. That's when everything came back to me, and I jumped. Luckily I had stayed cat form, not giving away who I actually was; I don't think he would have liked it that much if he knew.

Jacob looked over at me. I was standing on my hind legs looking out the window. I recognised where we were going. La Push... crap…now there's no chance of Edward coming to save me.

We were not heading to Jakes place though. This was somewhere I had never been before, where was he taking me! Sooner than I thought, I found out.

Jacob pulled up into a drive way to a beautiful cream coloured house. It was small, with a porch going all around the outside; there was a beautiful bench swing beside the door that had cushions on the seats. For a second I was entranced, thinking that this would have been a perfect place for me and Edward to live. If I ever got back to him. _No _I told myself _I will get back to him; no matter what it takes I will get back to my love._

The car was turned off and the next thing I knew was Jacobs hands were around me once more carrying me towards the front door. He knocked and a couple seconds later a small girl with bright blond hair opened the door. She was cute, I had to admit, but there were freckles all over he face which took away from her complexion. What am I thinking? She's probably 8. I rolled my cat eyes.

"Jacob!!" She screeched, jumping excitedly up and down. Then she looked behind her and called. "Mom, Uncle Jake's here!!!" Minutes later a tall blond woman came into view and stood beside the happy little blond kid.

"Gwen, go get some drinks ready. Come on in Jake, what brings you here?" I guess she didn't see me being held in his hand rather rudely. I scrunched my nose at him, only if he knew who I was he would put me down.

Jacob walked into the house and followed the blond lady into a sitting room, just then the girl came bouncing in with a tray of three glasses. As she set down the tray she looked over to Jake then gasped.

"Is that a Kitty?!" She asked. I could here the smile in Jacob's voice as he answered.

"Why yes it is, you have a good eye." He turned to the woman. "Leigh, I was wondering if you could take this little fellow in." He said holding me up to her. I scoffed, fellow? Couldn't he tell that I was not a _boy_!!

"My! What beautiful eyes it has! Give it here, let me see." Said the women I think her name was Leigh. With gentle hands she took me from Jacobs grasp and set me on her lap, turning me to look at her. I looked up into her eyes, trying my best to act cat.

"What do you mean eyes? Aren't they just green like all other cats?" The little girl, Gwen, asked.

"No, look, there a pink. How very cute. Jake, I don't think this cat is a fellow as you put it, I think it's a she." I looked to Jake to see him looking at me, I met his eyes and batted my little cat eye lashes.

"Wow, that's crazy…never seen a cat with pink eyes. Well do you think you could take _her_ in then?"

"Please mommy please!!!! Please can we keep her! She could be friends with Midnight! Oh please!! Midnight never lets me dress him, maybe she will!!" The little girl cheered, my eyes widened. No, I will not let her dress me! No, I looked frantically to Jake who just laughed.

"Well, yes okay well keep her. Is that all you needed Jake?" Leigh asked.

"Yeah, I need to get to work now, so if you'll excuse me I must be on my way." Jake got up and said goodbye then left. The little girl took me from her mom and raced up the stairs.

"I think I'll call you…Lady Darkness." Wow…what an interesting name. "But for short I'll call you Lady." Gwen giggled. She burst into a room that was pink and girly, covered with stuff animals and lace. The thing that caught my eye though was a black cat sitting in the middle of a pink bed, I would have normally ignored it, but its bright blue eyes made me stare deep inside them. Those eyes returned the stair. We just stayed like that staring at each other even when the little girl set me down in front of him.

"Oh, its going to be SO much fun, Midnight say hello to Lady Darkness, isn't she beautiful? Oh we can dress her up and everything!" Gwen seemed so happy about having another cat. Well this will defiantly be a…interesting experience.

"Okay, Lady, we have to get you all settled in, I'll be right back." With that, Gwen ran off and I turned back to Midnight. We were mirroring each other except for the fact that his eyes were blue and mine were pink.

"What is your real name Lady?" I blinked in surprise. He talked. Why is it that I am a vampire cat but I can't talk? I shook my head, not knowing what else to do, I couldn't risk changing and then Gwen coming back.

"It's all right, all you have to do is talk like you would normally talk, and I know what you are." I opened my mouth. And tried to talk, at first nothing happened but then I actually tried and I guess it worked.

"I…" I blinked wow, okay, now to get things together, maybe he can help me.

"What is your name?" He asked again.

"Isabella, Bella please. Are you- are you a vampire?" Midnight, if that's his name nodded.

"My name is Terrance, and I thought I would never see the day where another like me came along." His mouth turned up to something that resembled a smile.

"Okay Isabella, here's the thing; we can't change back to our originally forms because Gwen will probably see. As you see the collar on my neck is a tracker so we can't escape, eventually she will put one on you, another reason for not changing, and it will probably choke you. Don't worry about needing to feed, I hope you have realized that we don't actually feed on blood, we can't still eat, and I hope you like cat food cuse that's what we get." Terrance said getting up and walking around me on the bed.

"I, uh, umm, okay?" I didn't really know what to say to that, but just then Gwen came jumping in with, like Terrance had said some kind of collar, she also had a pink small fluffy too-too. Crap she was SO not going to dress me up in that. I looked over to Terrance wondering if he could help. All he did was nod at me, as if saying that I should _allow _her to put that _thing_ on me. Only if Edward knew, he would come here and heroically save me. I mentally sighed, too bad he _wasn't _here.

Gwen was holding me in her arms in front of a mirror, I had the pink too-too on and she just adores this.

"Aww Lady, you look amazing! Such a form too, only if Midnight would let me dress him, oh you'd make the cutest couple!" Oh no she didn't! What she like 10 and already trying to set me and her other cat up!

I jumped out of her arms and over to my pink bed beside Terrance's. I huffed down into it and glared at him. Why was he allowed to not dress up but I had to?

"Okay, I'll be back with some water for us all!!" Again Gwen left the room.

"Okay Terrance, Let's make a deal, I'll stay away from you if you help me get back to my home." He eyed me suspiciously.

"And where might your home be?" He asked.

"Its not around here in La Push, its in Forks, but no one from my family can come save me, because Jacob, I'm sure the guy that brought you here, and his family and my family have made an ever lasting treaty that stated that they don't bite anyone if Jake and them don't kill us. See there werewolf's and were vampires making us mortal enemies and I really want to get back to my fiancée!" Terrance seemed a little shocked to here the word fiancée but he quickly composed his face again.

"Isabella-"he began but I cut him off.

"Bella if you please."

"Okay, Bella, I never had a problem with you, but I think we can work together, we can both make it out and be free, and all we have to do is cooperate with Gwen until I figure out a plan. Just do what she wants." I nodded as she walked back in.

"So, here's your water, then after were going to have a wedding and _then _Midnight I will get you dressed up." At first I thought nothing of the word wedding, but then that word sank in. I think she wants to marry me and Terrance! Oh dear lord what would Edward think! For the time being I just drank my water and sometimes looking at Terrance, I had just met him and already I'm intrusting my freedom in him.

_LATER…_

"What do we do?!" I frantically asked as Gwen stepped out of the room to get something.

"Just play along" Terrance smiled; I think he was actually enjoying me freaking.

"Lady, I found a cat bracelet pair thing that can be your wedding band and Midnight, I have a hat for you!" I am starting to wonder where Gwen gets all this stuff, but I guess I just have to go along with it.

Terrance and I were outside on a stone side by side. Gwen had somehow managed to get me into a little white dress and Terrance had a little black hat on. These were clothes that looked like they were made for dolls.

"I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Midnight!!!" Gwen clapped in happiness; she then slipped some kind of band on both of our paws. Some how when I shook it, it didn't come off, that confused me.

Later when Gwen and Leigh had gone to sleep, me and Terrance went down stairs and sat on the couch.

"So…I guess were married." Terrance said innocently. I nodded, not really wanting to answer. I really only wanted to be married to Edward, even if it wasn't official, I didn't like the feeling.

"Well, I guess right now while were alone, we should get to know each other. We already know each others names but…where'd you come from truly. I'll tell you everything if you tell me everything."

"Okay but first, have you figured out a way to get out." I asked.

"No Bella, these things take time. Now please, proceed."

"Okay well, I was born and raised in Phoenix…" I told Terrance my whole life. I thought no one would ever really know my whole story except Edward.

"So what's your story? How did you get to be here without our knowing?"

"Well…" He began. "I was born in a little place called Regina, Canada. When I was twenty-one a man came to me, he asked me where to find this little store. On the way he stopped me, he pulled me into a dark ally way where he proceeded to bite me. After he took me in and trained me to kill. It was only when I was sent down here to carry out a mission I turned into a cat, I couldn't figure out why and then some guy, I guess your Jacob brought me here where I have been for two years."

After that we just sat there in silence trying to figure out what to do next.

**AN: Wow this was pretty long, but not my longest, hope you enjoyed!! **

**Electric-Blue-Eyes**

**XOXOXO **


End file.
